


Why did it have to be THIS human

by ShinePaw101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinePaw101/pseuds/ShinePaw101
Summary: You know the song and dance by now, skeletons end up in the universe of creators and interesting shit happens.Though... did they have to end up with someone so.. abnormal? Or is this how all fans are?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Why did it have to be THIS human

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583160) by [cosmicArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicArtist/pseuds/cosmicArtist). 
  * Inspired by [Bad Undertale Fanfiction #8,752](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219809) by [UltimateGamer101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateGamer101/pseuds/UltimateGamer101). 
  * Inspired by [None Of This Makes Any Sense Really.....](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759122) by [Juniemunie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniemunie/pseuds/Juniemunie). 



During this time of the Pandemic there’s no going outside- which isn’t that bad for a loner like you. Though as you have an auto-immune condition you do have to be even more careful than the average person.  
Your lovely little house, well you say little but it’s actually not bad, it’s an old hunting cabin/lodge that your family bought a few years ago and now rented out to you. You used the upstairs loft area as your room, as it had the most light so it helped to keep your depression at bay.  
You're only about 10 minutes from the town. So you have a great internet connection, which is good for your job which is mostly online.  
Down in the basement you have a bad-ass VR set-up, which is where you found yourself right now wearing a tank-top and shorts with the headset. Spending a good ole time playing Beat-saber, one of the greatest ways to do exercise in this current event some would call hell on earth.

Due to your Beat Saber exercise, when you play you tend to get really into the music, you wouldn’t realise you had guests…

-Meanwhile upstairs-  
The battle had been rough on both sides, everyone injured in one way or the other. Ink had a broken arm, Cross a gash across his back, Nightmare was covered in light arrows, and the others many more. But the whole situation got worse when the old machine Gaster had made to break the monsters free had exploded- covering everyone and taking them somewhere strange.  
Luckily it seems no-one dusted from the event- and all parties were too tired to fight. It was like their energy and magic was stripped away from them.  
It was Dream, Nightmare, and Error who started to wake up first from the catastrophe first, the others slowly awakening after them.  
“What the hell happened?” Nightmare was the first to speak, after eyeing his brother carefully and judging that he and the others were not a threat.  
“That weird machine blew up,” Error said, “I saw it but didn’t have enough time to warn our side before it blew.”  
“Where’d it take us? It doesn’t feel like we slept long and it feels… odd here” and what Dream didn’t say aloud was that he couldn’t ‘feel’ the universes, though Nightmare felt the same thing.  
It was then that the three realised that they heard something. It had been muddled by the sounds of their speaking but now that they were silent there was… singing. Said singing woke up UnderSwap Sans- more commonly known as Blueberry or Swap, and Sans ‘Classic’.  
The skelitions looked at each other and then a few of them got up to check the noise out  
The group ended up being Nightmare, Classic, and Swap. Dream stayed to keep the peace and explain that they had a truce for now.

The singing led them to a door which when they opened it led down- now with the door open the words could be heard clearly. It was Swap who led the way down, the two others following.  
Down there was a woman, singing her heart out while she ‘danced’- if it was dancing?  
She was wearing a headset and her long brown hair draped on her back. The computer screen in front of her showed what she was doing in the game, slashing apart blocks with knives.  
Classic checked her right away while Swap and Nightmare watched her curiously.

????  
Does more harm to herself than to others  
LV: ?  
EXP: ?  
HP: ?

When the song ended it went to the menu, showing the song was called ‘We’re the same’ an Undertale fan song. The woman sighed and mumbled something about needing a water break and took off the things she was holding in her hands, setting them in a near-by chair then took off the head-set. She turned and THEN noticed the visitors. Her eyes went wide and her mouth fell open slightly.  
Classic gave a casual wave- and then she fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter but the next one is double the amount!  
> Hope your ready~


End file.
